


My book sent me to neverland

by LovetoWrite1999 (orphan_account)



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LovetoWrite1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Skylar Bennins gets a package in the mail addressed to her, but it doesn't have a return address and has no idea where it comes from. She opens it. Skylar finds the book "Peter Pan" at the bottom of the box. Well Sky loves the book 'Peter pan'. </p><p>Sky believes in Peter Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book = neverland

"Skylar, can you come down stairs honey?!" My mom shouts from the kitchen. I run down to the kitchen and smile.  
"Ummm what's up mom?" She only calls me Skylar when I'm in trouble.  
"This came for you today." she holds out a package addressed to me but it has no return address.  
"Thanks." I grab the package and sprint upstairs to my room. I set the box on my bed and stare at it, it feels like hours before I subconsciously start opening the box. Before I knew it I'm standing next to my bed holding an old copy of the book "Peter Pan" which is one of my favorite books. I start reading, only thinking that I'll read a couple of pages and set it down, but when my mom calls for dinner I'm at the end of the book. I stare and the blank page at the end of the book thinking maybe something will happen. Then it does, large black text appears on the page.  
"I do believe in Peter Pan" I say aloud, when I do a blinding flash admits from the book and I'm knocked to the ground hitting my head on a hard object.  
The last thing I see before fading into inky blackness is a young boy standing over me yelling "Pan! I found her!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wake up surrounded by a mob of boys ranging from kids to teens, well I never thought I'd say that. I sit up holding my throbbing head.  
"Where am I?" I ask the prowling boys, none of them say a word to me; they all look at something behind me. I turn around to find a boy about my age standing above me. I scream and stand up backing away from the boy. He grins and walks closer to my cowering figure.  
"Hello, nice to see you again Sky." The boy says crouching next to me.  
"How do you know who I am?" I say looking at the boys. This is the first time I noticed what he looks like, his brown devious hair and blue eyes make him look very attractive.  
"I know you very well we used to be close once." He says gazing into my eyes.  
"You stopped believing in me Sky; you stopped dreaming about me Sky." He hugs me and I push him off.  
“Who are you?" I ask holding my arms close to me.  
“I’m hurt Sky," he holds his hand to his heart. "I'm Peter, Peter Pan."  
“But that can't be true Peter Pan Isn't real, he is fictional.” I declare standing up, glaring at him  
“oh, but it is Sky.” He stalks closer to me and I back up slowly, hitting a tree.  
“No,” I look around. “Chris you playing a trick on me!?” I yell spinning around in a circle looking for my cruel older brother. I hear ‘Peter’ chuckle, someone, most likely 'Peter', grabs my waist and pulls me into their lap. I struggle to get out but they hold their tight grip.  
“Let me go!” I yell trying to pull away.  
“I'm never letting you go again Sky.” ‘Peter’ whispers in my ear.


	2. I meet the Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sky believe Peter?
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pull out of 'Peter's grip and start running toward the never ending forest. I hear him calling out to the boys to follow me and soon I hear the pounding footsteps from the heard of boys. I run as fast as I can till I reach the end of the forest. I see a large ship tied to a dock being loaded by men dressed as pirates. One of them refers to the man standing on the dock as Captain Hook. He turns and sees me standing by the tree line, I look at where his hand should be and there's the hook. He smiles and motions for me to come towards him, I slowly walk toward him and soon I'm on the dock next to Hook.  
"What are doing on my dock?" He questions me grabbing my arm. My eyes widen and I pull back this man must really be Hook, so that boy must really be Peter Pan, the same Peter Pan I dreamed of as a kid. I run once again but someone catches me. I look up and see Peter's smiling face I clutch to his figure and he picks me up and suddenly we are off the ground.  
"We'll meet again Hook, tell tick tock I said hi." We fly off to the largest trees on the island. I'm going to Peter and the Lost Boy's camp.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I sit on one of the logs circled around the bonfire in the middle of camp. The Lost Boys are dancing around the fire laughing and joking around with each other. I look around and see Peter standing by the door of a cabin. He smiles at me and comes to sit next to me. I look at him and smile big like I used to. It’s been so long since I've been to, well dreamed of Neverland. The last time was when I was 10... I don’t think I ever said goodbye to them. I look back at Peter again.  
"Did I say goodbye?" I ask him. He looks taken aback then shakes his head.  
"No but I figured you grew up. And look at you... you are." I blush a deep shade of red. I can feel him lean in, he's going to kiss me. We are centimeters apart when a trumpet roars.  
"PAN WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!!!"


	3. Attack

I look at Peter startled.  
"What does he mean you’re under attack? Hook would never, not all the way out here." Peter shakes his and looks dead into my eyes.  
"It's not Hook, Sky." He looks at two of the boys.  
"Get her out of here! Now!" The two boys grab me as I struggle to get back to Peter.  
"Let me go! I can help! I can fight!" The boys push me into a cabin nearby and I hear the lock click. I pound on the door wanting to be let out, but nobody listens. I slide down to the ground sobbing and eventually falling asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I wake up I have a feeling of Deja vu, the boys swarm me like vultures after their next meal. I sit up looking around for Peter but he is nowhere to be seen.  
"Where is he?" I ask the boys, and they all look at me sad. I stand up and run out screaming Peter's name, and looking for any sign of him. Then I see him, he is laid down on a stretcher carried by two of the older boys. I run up to them and follow them to the infirmary. They lay him on a table and I look at them.  
"Get me some bandages and water stat!" They scatter out looking for the things I called for. When the comeback I start dressing Peter's wound on his stomach. When I am done Peter starts waking up.  
"Shhh don't move too much it’ll hurt." He looks at me and smiles.  
"You always do right by me don't you Sky." I nod and kiss his cheek.  
"Of course I do you're my Peter. Now get some rest, you look exhausted." I walk out of the room and sit on the couch pondering.  
'What could be strong enough to be able to wound Peter Pan enough for him not to heal himself?'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter wakes up a couple hours later, and we all celebrate with joy. But I needed to talk to Peter, I pull him aside during the celebration.  
"Peter what is strong enough to wound you, what where you fighting tonight?" He grimaces as I glare at him.  
"I can’t tell you Skylar. I don’t want you to get hurt." I look at him sadly as I walk away.  
"Don’t you think you're hurting me by not telling me?" He shouts my name as I walk away but I ignore him and keep walking.


	4. Felix comes

The next day I wake up earlier than anyone else, so I make breakfast for myself. The smell of the food must have woken up the boys because I look up and see the Lost Boy staring at my food like a pack of wild dogs. I laugh at them.   
“Guys, if you want me to make you food you got to catch it and I’ll make it.” They all nod and scramble off into the woods grabbing any weapon they can get their hands on along the way. I’m alone for a moment before I hear an unfamiliar voice.   
“Why hello, Sky.” I turn and see a tall boy with blonde hair leaning against a tree.   
“Who are you?” I ask backing away from him.   
“Oh, you don’t remember me Sky, I was Peter’s right hand man… Till you came along.” He says walking closer to me.  
“Felix what are you doing here?” I turn and see Peter walking out from his cabin.  
“Just coming for what is rightfully mine.” He’s right in front of me now.   
“She is not yours Felix. How Dare YOU!” Peter jumps at him but Felix dodges it and grabs me instead.   
“I think I might just take her.” He starts pulling me away from Peter when I’m pulled away by a boy about the same age as Peter, Felix snarls at the boy.  
“Stay out of this Curly.” I pull away from the boy, Curly and run to my Cabin shutting myself in.   
“I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU SKYLAR! YOU WILL BE MINE!” I hear him cackling and run off into the wood away from the camp.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A few hours later there is a knock on my door.   
“Sky can I come in?” I muffle a yes into my pillow and in the corner of my eye see Peter walking to my room.  
“What do you want Peter?” I growl at him.  
“I just want to talk about what happened out there.” I shake my head.   
“Sky, Please. I want you to know you are safe with us we will never let Felix get to you I promise you that.” He hugs me cowering figure and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.   
I lay alone in my room sobbing into my pillow hoping that Peter will protect me. Right before I fall asleep the only thing I remember is feeling a warm figure holding me in their arms.   
“Good night Sky.” I hear Peter say right before I fall into nothingness.


	5. My Nightmare

I'm running through the forest being chased by something I can't see. I look over my shoulder every second to see what’s coming but I don't see anything, just the trees. I look forward and see a younger version of Peter; at least I think it's Peter. I run up to him and hug him.  
"Save me Petey." He hugs me back and glares at something behind me. I turn around and see Felix standing there smirking at me. I hide my face in Peter's chest and he holds me.  
"I was just playing with her Peter." Felix says laughing. I tear up and Felix laughs even more.  
"You do this again Felix and you’re out of here." Peter threatens.  
"How dare you!" Felix lunges after me and I scream.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wake up to someone shaking me awake, I open my eyes and see peter above me.  
“You were screaming Sky.” He states frowning.  
“I had a horrible night mare, Felix was chasing me, than you were there and you caught me and Felix lunged at me and…”  
“That wasn't a dream.” Peter says cutting me off.   
“What do you mean, you looked younger and if you were young that means you grew old and Peter Pan is never supposed to grow up.” He nods.  
“I was 12 when you left Sky. When you were gone I started aging and then I stopped at this age, at 16.” My eyes widen and he nods slowly again.  
“I grew up because you were gone Sky.” I hug him like I did in the dream.  
“What happened to Felix?” I ask him quizzing.  
“I sent him away, banned him from ever coming back to camp.” I nod, now remembering that he did.  
“I’m sorry.” I say and Peter wraps his arm around me like a warm blanket.  
“It wasn't your fault it was Felix’s own stupid mistake.” After a long quiet pause I stand up holding my hand out to Peter.  
“Let’s go eat.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After eating every morsel off the table the Lost Boys go to their cabins to go to bed, so now Peter and I are left alone. I start cleaning up the dishes along with Peter. I look at the side of his face without his knowing and I notice how the moon light traces his face like a perfect picture. He notices me staring and I blush and look away picking up more dishes then heading toward the kitchen. Peter comes up behind me and puts the dishes he collected down next to the sink. He smiles at me as we wash dishes in silence only are soft breathing making a sound.  
When we finish I look at Peter and smile brightly.  
“Let’s go somewhere!” I giggle and pull him outside; he picks me up and we’re off. We end up on a small beach on the west side of the island. I run to the water after Peter sets me down on the beach. I feel Peter behind me and he turns me around and I giggle and fall backwards into the water pulling him with me, when we resurface we are both laughing.  
“Sky I…” I hug him for the trillionth time today and he hugs back. I want to stay like this forever, but then he pushes me up so I’m right in front of his face. I blush the deepest shade of red possible as he pulls me closer and plants his lips on mine. We stay there for a while until he pulls back.  
“What’s wrong Peter?” I ask, he just shakes his head and pulls me into a hug again.  
“I just want to hold you Sky.” As I stay there in his arms I remember a quote from the book.  
"You know that place between sleep and awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you, Peter Pan. That's where I'll be waiting"


	6. Little Timmy

We walk back to camp hand in hand taking as long as possible just to enjoy each other’s company. We end up at the camp as the sun is rising in the sky, we sit side by side on a log next to the diminished fire from last night’s dinner. Peter wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him, holding me tight. I feel as safe as can be in the arms of Peter Pan, how many girls get to say that? As I am cuddled into his arms I remember my nightmare and young Peter.   
“Peter why did you age but then stay 16 and not grow any older?” I ask him looking at the side of his face.   
“I think the Island knew you were coming back at 16 and wanted me to be the same age as you.” I nod figuring that made sense, after what feels like minute but really is hours the boys start piling out of their cabins to behold the sight that is Peter and I. Peter let’s go of me when a little boy comes up and stretches his arms out like he wants to be picked up. Peter attempts to pick up the boy but he crosses his arms and shakes his head.   
“If you don’t want to be picked up by me than what do you want?” The little boy points to me and Peter smiles.   
“He wants you to pick him up.” I do and the little boy laughs with delight.   
“What is your name?” I ask the giddy boy.   
“Little Timmy.” I smile and start bouncing him up and down on my knee.   
“Well hello Little Timmy, I’m Sky.” He nods and hugs me like a little brother would hug his older sister.  
“Awwwwww that’s so cute.” Curly, the boy who saved me, says coming up to Peter, Timmy, and I.   
“Yes they are cute.” Peter says agreeing, I stick out my tongue and look at Timmy.   
“How do you feel about bacon and eggs Timmy?” Timmy rubs his belly and I pick him up taking him to the kitchen. I sit him down at one of the tables and start making him some breakfast. I feel a presence behind me and I turn and see Felix holding Timmy in his arms.  
“Hello Skylar.” He says smirking, my eyes burn with fury.  
“How did you get in here?” I ask stepping closer to him.  
“Don’t come any closer or the kid gets it.” He says pulling a knife from his belt, I back off leaning up against the counter grabbing a knife with my right hand.  
“Don’t hurt him please, just put him down and take me instead.” Felix smiles evilly and puts Timmy down who runs out of the kitchen, hopefully to get help. Felix comes up and grabs my left arm but as he does I take the knife in my left hand a burry it deep in to his thigh. He screams in agony and lets me go, I run out of the kitchen straight into Peter.  
“What’s going on, whose blood is that?” I look down at my hands and sure enough there is blood.  
“Felix.” That’s all I have to say before Peter runs back to the kitchen, shortly followed by myself. Peter opens the door and Felix is no longer on the ground crying out in agony, he is actually no longer there altogether.   
“He’s gone.” I say with staggered breaths.   
“Yes but it might not be the last we see of him Sky.” Peter says kneeling on the floor, he picks up something and puts it in his pocket.   
“No it may not.” I say repeating him, I walk out of the kitchen and go to my cabin. I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling when Peter comes in.  
“What are we going to do, Peter?” I ponder.   
“Whatever we have to, even if that means killing Felix and his men.”


	7. Peter Cries

I've been sitting on my bed for the past two hours staring at the floor in the corner of my room. When I shift my gaze next to the book case I see a brown strap sticking out from behind it. I pick it up and a large book falls from the bag in my hand. I pick up the book off the ground and read the title 'The history of Neverland'  
I open the book and see a chapter title that catches my eye.  
"Aging on Neverland?" I question allowed, I turn to the page and start reading to myself.  
'The children on Neverland should never grow up, but if they ever do age it is because the one they love has started aging or already is aging. The only way the person will stop aging if the person they love comes back to Neverland and stays.'  
My eyes widen and I drop the book to the floor, it must have been loud because Peter and five other Lost Boys run into my room.  
"What happened?" Peter asks coming up next to my frozen figure.  
"The book it..." I point to the book on the floor; Peter picks up the book, growls and comes close to my face.  
"How did you find this?" I feel like hiding in a corner, I point next to the bookshelf and Peter looks at his men.  
"Who just left this lying around?" Everyone shakes their heads and backs away from him. I shriek and run out of my cabin not looking back. By the time I stop I'm in the middle of the forest alone. I can feel tears running down my face, 'How could Peter be so mean to his men about the book?' I ask myself. I hear a noise behind me and I whip around to see a boy about my age standing in the clearing.  
“Skylar?” I look closer at the boy’s face and recognize someone I haven’t seen in a while.  
“Michael.” I run up to hug him and he hugs me back.  
“What are you doing here on Neverland?” We ask at the same time then laugh.  
“A whole incident with a book and crazy dreams.” We laugh and hear footsteps coming close to our hide out.  
“Is it Felix, Hook?” I shake my head and look down; I hear a voice scream my name and Michael pulls me close to him.  
“Skylar, we have been looking all over for you!” I look up and see Peter glaring at Michael’s arm wrapped around my shoulder. I shrug, take Michael’s hand and start back towards camp. Getting back took a lot more work than running away, but by the time we got to camp the sun was setting and I was yawning.  
"I'm going to bed," I quickly turn and look at Peter. "Don't follow me." I let go of Michaels hand, go to my room, and fall into a deep slumber.

Peter's POV: (DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING)

When Sky went to her room I wanted to punch myself so hard, but I know I shouldn't have let "that" side of me come through. Michael is standing awkwardly next to the log in front of the fire, so I turn to speak to him.  
"I haven't seen you in a while Michael, not since you joined Felix." His eyes widen but he chuckles then grins.  
"I forgot how funny you were Pan." I glare at him as he sits down next to me.  
"I never left you for Felix; I went home I needed to see John and Wendy." I stiffen at Wendy's name and I can practically smell Michael's smirk.  
"What, Pan? Don't want your precious little Sky to find out she is not the only one you love. That you made yourself fall in love with her so you would stop aging,” Michael stands up and gets close to me.  
"That you will continue to do the same with other girls if Sky doesn't stay with you?!" He yells.  
I look down to the ground partly ashamed and distressed, when I look back up Michael is gone and I'm alone.  
"I won't do that to Sky, I will not hurt another girl not again, Sky is my one true love she will bring back peace on Neverland." I whisper to myself, when I look back to the ground the book has found it's way in front of me and is open to a page that is torn in half.

'The boy who never grows up falls in love  
Only twice  
But it will pay a major price,' is all I can read before it is cut off. My head drops into my hands and for the first time in forever, I cry.


	8. captive

Chapter 8  
Peter’s POV:  
It’s morning now and though my tears have subsided my mind is still clouded with thoughts of what Michael said. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn and see Curly with a frown on his face.  
“You Okay, Pan?” I shake my head and he sits next to me looking forward.  
“She has to find out sometime Pan, you can’t just leave her in the dark about your feelings, about what’s really happening.” I look away knowing he’s right.   
“But if she finds out she’ll hate me and she will leave, I can’t have her leave again not this time not now.” Curly shrugs his shoulders and walks away, I growl at his retreating figure and pick up my bow and arrows.   
“Curly tell the boys I’m going hunting, I need to clear my mind.” He gives me a thumbs up and I walk into the inky shadows of the forest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As I walk back to camp with a boat load of meat that could last us a week, I hear screaming coming from inside the camp. I sprint as fast as I can to get to the camp and when I get there I see Sky throwing things around, she stops turning around when she hears my footsteps growling at me.  
“Peter you lied to me.” She holds up the book and chucks it at me, behind her I can see Michael smirking behind her.   
“Should have told her Peter.” He mouths to me. Sky’s eyes burn holes through my body as I shrink back.  
“You should have never messed with me Peter!” She charges at me with a knife that somehow made its way into her hand.  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wake up in a cold sweat finding myself still in the forest and not at the camp relives me. I gather up my things and follow my tracks back to the camp.  
‘I have to tell her don’t I?’ I ask myself as I enter the camp. When I come into the clearing of camp I see Sky fixing lunch for all the boys smiling.  
“Hello Peter.” I smile at and pull her to my side.   
“You’re in a better mood.” She nods, smiling and I sit at the table next to her.   
We finish lunch in a blink of an eye and I turn towards Sky.  
“Sky, we need to talk.”

Sky’s POV  
“Sky we need to talk,” Is what he said to me hours ago before he told me the truth. The truth, that he only fell in love with me so he could stay young, that he only loved one person before me and can’t love anyone after me. That if I stay I can love him forever and we will never grow old. But how can I stay with him, He lied to me, he only loved me to stay young, the island only brought me back to keep Peter young.  
I can feel the tears slowly fall down my face as I pack up all my belongings and stuff them in to a bag I found under my bed. I look outside while hiking up my bag onto my shoulder and quickly start sprinting across the clearing.   
I’m going to run, I need to go home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I make it to the east beach before sunrise and I look around for a pixie hoping to catch one to borrow some pixie dust to fly off this godforsaken place. Before I even can start my search I feel a hand cover my mouth.  
“You’re not leaving little Skylar.” Felix says into my ear. I struggle as he pulls me along to what I assume is his camp. My legs are all bruised up from hitting things on the way along to the camp Felix is taking me to. We enter a camp with a similar set up to Peter’s.   
“You are going to be staying here for a while, no Pan to save you now.” I feel two sets of hand grab my arms and another tying a blind fold around my eyes. The two sets of hands holding my arms push me into what I assume is a cage. As I sit on the cold metal ground my blindfold absorbs the tears flowing out of my eyes like waterfalls. One constant though runs through my head as the hours roll by.   
“I shouldn’t have left.”


	9. start the rescure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its short sorry

Peter's POV:  
I wake up to the alarm sounding and I run out to see Felix holding the horn in his hand, smirking. I glare at him and take a step forward grabbing my knife from my waistband.  
"You better not... if you do your beloved Sky will be dead in seconds if you try to kill me." Felix points to the tree line and two of Felix's me walk forward dragging a struggling Sky. As I look around I notice all the Lost Boys have come out of the cabin but they are now all struggling to get out of the grasp of Felix's men. I glare at Felix and throw my knife to the ground.  
"What are you going to get out of this Felix?" Felix laughs a deep melodic chuckle.  
"I'm going to get everything out of this; Hook's respect, you following me," he pauses for a second and walks over to Sky and strokes her face. "And I get your precious little Sky." I growl and try to charge forward but am grabbed by two of Felix's men.  
"Pan you idiot... I know your weakness, you shouldn't just leave it laying around." He cackles like a crazy person and pets Sky's hair. When he stops laughing he snaps his fingers and his men drop the Lost Boys to the ground.  
"Tell me what I want before sundown tomorrow or Sky is going to be at the bottom of the sea." He snaps his fingers twice and him, all his men, and Sky disappear. I pull out a map from my pocket and I tear it up.  
I love Sky but I can't give up the location of Pixie Hollow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I walk with Curly to the hidden location of the Pixies and call out for Tink. I stop shouting when my former Pixie flies out telling me to stop yelling.  
"What, Peter?" She asks impatiently.  
"I need your help." I explain everything that has happened and Curly adds some things along my story, when we finish Tink crosses her arms.  
"Why should I help you, Peter, what are you gonna do for me?" I glare daggers at her and she smile.  
"You know what I'll do for you." She smiles and agrees.  
"Then we’ll meet up tonight so I can get Sky back." She nods and Curly and I walk off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay you all know the plan." All the people and pixies participating in Sky's rescue nod and we go our separate ways. I grab my things and run off towards Felix’s camp.  
“We’re coming for you Sky.” I say to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short but I have had no time to write... but I'll write a longer one next time


End file.
